Delicious Brain
This is a story about the zombies that tries to steal a brain from each other. Created by Ariq1144. Characters * Conehead Zombie * Basic Zombie * Buckethead Zombie * Dr. Zomboss * Gargantuar * Pole Vaulting Zombie * Football Zombie * Jack-in-the-Box Zombie Story One day, at Neighborville... Conehead Zombie: "Grrh! I'm soo attempted to get that crazy man's brains! But the plants are just lil' brats!" Basic Zombie: "I knuw, rite!? It'z just soo herd!" *Buckethead Zombie sneak across the two zombies* Conehead Zombie: "Yo, Buckethead! How's it going?" Buckethead Zombie: *Surprised* "Wha? Oh, uh... I iz fine. End I not hide brainz. Uuh..." *ran away* Conehead Zombie: "Wha...?" A few minutes later, behind the bushes... Buckethead Zombie: "Whew! Gud thing dey don't realize dat I actwally hide brainz!" *Buckethead Zombie picked up a brain from the ground and then stands up* Buckethead Zombie: "Now, teh onley thing I need 2 doo iz--" Dr. Zomboss: "What are you doing!?" Buckethead Zombie: *Surprised* "Wha!? Dr. Sombozz!" Dr. Zomboss: "What is that in your hand?" Buckethead Zombie: "Oh, uhh..." *hide the brain behind* "Nothingz." Dr. Zomboss: "What is that on your back? What are you hiding?" Buckethead Zombie: "It'z nothingz." Dr. Zomboss: "This smell... I smell BRAINS!!!" Buckethead Zombie: "Oh no!" Dr. Zomboss: "You're hiding a brain, aren't you!?" Buckethead Zombie: "Yez. I mean, no." Dr. Zomboss: "GIVE IT TO ME!!!" *try to lunge at Buckethead Zombie* Buckethead Zombie: "NEVAH!!!" *runs away* *Dr. Zomboss hit the ground so hard, he passed out* Buckethead Zombie: *Still running* ''"Huff! Puff! Dat wuz CLAWZE!" '''Conehead Zombie:' "Hey, there!!!" Buckethead Zombie: "AUGH!!!" *accidentally hit Conehead Zombie* *Both zombies fell to the ground* Conehead Zombie: "Ow...! Hey! Give it to me!" Buckethead Zombie: "Now way! diz iz MINE!" *continue running* Conehead Zombie: "HEY!!!" *chases Buckethead Zombie* Gargantuar: *Sniff! Sniff!* "Do I smellz brainz?" Buckethead Zombie: *Stop running* "Uh-oh!" Conehead Zombie: "AHA! At last! The brain is mine!" *steal the brain from Buckethead Zombie* "Hahah! Huh?" Gargantuar: "GARGANTUAR WANTZ BRAINZ!!!!!!!!!!" *smashes Conehead Zombie with telephone pole* *Gargantuar picked up the brain* Gargantuar: "AT LAZT!!!!!" *prepares to eat the brain* *Pole Vaulting Zombie vaulted and managed to steal the brain from Gargantuar* Pole Vaulting Zombie: *Running* "My brainz now! Ahahaha!" *Suddenly, Football Zombie tackled Pole Vaulting Zombie, stealing the brain from him* Football Zombie: *Running* "MINE!!!" Basic Zombie: "Hey." Football Zombie: "WATCH OUT!!!!!" *Football Zombie hit Basic Zombie, causing them both to fell to the ground* Buckethead Zombie: *Still running* "Huff! Puff! Deer it iz!" *Pick up the brain and keep running* Gargantuar: "ME WANTZ BRAINZ!!!!!" Buckethead Zombie: *Still running* "Uh-oh!" Meanwhile... Dr. Zomboss: "Ugh... What happened? Oh, yeah! The brain! Wait for me!!!" *runs* Meanwhile... Buckethead Zombie: *Hide in the bushes* "Huff! Puff! I think the Gargentwr well nevar fine me." *The 'Pop! Goes the Weasel' music start to play* Buckethead Zombie: "Huh?" *look behind* Jack-in-the-Box Zombie: *stare blankly, smiles* Buckethead Zombie: *Surprised* "Oh noez!" *runs away* *Jack-in-the-Box Zombie follows Buckethead Zombie* Buckethead Zombie: *Still running* "Huff! Puff!" Dr. Zomboss: "Where do you think you're going!?" Buckethead Zombie: *Stop running* "Dr. Zombaws!!!" *Jack-in-the-Box Zombie is getting closer* Buckethead Zombie: *Runs away* Dr. Zomboss: "Hey! Come back here! Whoa, there's a Jack-in-the-Box here!" *The music ended, Jack got out of the box* Jack-in-the-Box Zombie: "Hwa!" SPROING!! BOOM!!! Buckethead Zombie: *Still running* "Whew! At firzt I thawght--" *Buckethead Zombie hit a tree, the brain fell to the ground* Buckethead Zombie: "Oh noez!!!" Basic Zombie: "Brainz!" Conehead Zombie: "The brainz!!!" Dr. Zomboss: "It's MINE!!!" Pole Vaulting Zombie: "I'll bee teh firzt one who will get it!" Football Zombie: "MINE!!!" Gargantuar: "GARGANTUAR WANTZ BRAINZ!!!!!!!!!!" At that time, they lunged at the brain at the same time, causing them to become a pile of zombies. They keep fighting for it, all day long. Until... Pole Vaulting Zombie: "Teh brainz iz mine!!!" Conehead Zombie: "No, it's mine!!!" Dr. Zomboss: "I, DR. ZOMBOSS, COMMAND YOU TO GIVE ME THE BRAIN!!!!!" *Dr. Zomboss managed to steal the brain* Dr. Zomboss: "At last!!! The brain is mine!!! MINE!!!!!" It only took Dr. Zomboss a few seconds to realize... Dr. Zomboss: "Wait a minute! This is not a brain, this is just a ball of red yarn!" The Zombies: "WAT!?" *Everyone stares at Buckethead Zombie* Buckethead Zombie: "...meow?" The Zombies: "GET HIM!!!!!" *chases Buckethead Zombie* Buckethead Zombie: "AAAAAHHH!!!!!" *runs away* And so, ends another story of the zombies. THE END Category:Fanfics Category:Zombie-only Fanfics